


Weird Love

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Ah, cinta itu memang aneh. Eksistensinya mampu membuat dua insan yang bertolak belakang bahagia, bahkan dengan cara yang lain dari biasanya.





	Weird Love

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Im not gain any profit from this works but just some fun.^^
> 
> This is part of nulis random 2017. Happy reading.

Kautahu apa yang dilihat seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Penampilan?

Hati?

  
Hmm... sepertinya bukan. Tapi seluruh eksistansi sang tercinta. Tak peduli ia tidak cantik, tidak tampan, tidak rupawan. Hanya dengan keberadaannya saja, dunia kita tercerahkan.

  
Mungkin itulah sebabnya, Wakatoshi mampu bertahan menghadapi keangkuhan dan sarkasme Tooru padanya. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menjalin cinta. Sebab ketika keduanya saling berpandangan, bibir mengucap benci tapi hati saling merindu. Dan lihatlah ke mata keduanya, lapisan cinta yang tersirat di kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu serupa susunan atmosfer yang melindungi bumi kita. Murni cinta, yang ditunjukkan lewat cara yang tak pernah sama.

  
"Harusnya dengan bakatmu itu, kau bisa menjadi setter terhebat di Shiratorizawa."

  
Tooru mengernyitkan keningnya. "Berapa kali pun kau mengajakku, aku tidak mau, Ushiwaka-chan. Dan jangan banyak gerak! Kalau aku salah potong pokoknya aku ga mau tanggung jawab!"

  
Senyum amat tipis terpoles ... oh kau takkan tahu bedanya di mana, sebab wajah datar itu memang tak berubah. Kecuali kau amat jeli memerhatikan perubahan pada wajah sang super ace. Tooru sigap merapikan kembali rambut bagian belakang Wakatoshi dengan guntingnya.

  
Sambil menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya, Tooru kembali memangkas ujung-ujung helai rambut yang tumbuh liar. Merusak potongan cepak nan rapi yang biasanya menjadi penampilan alami sang kapten tim voli putra Akademi Shiratorizawa. Dan tentu saja Oikawa Tooru menjadi kesal dibuatnya. Dua jam sebelumnya mereka tengah berdebat mengenai salon mana yang harus mereka datangi guna merapikan kembali potongan rambut Wakatoshi, hingga akhirnya Tooru sendirilah yang menjadi voluntir untuk memangkas rambut sang kekasih.

  
Oh, itu baru soal merapikan rambut. Kalian pasti akan bosan dengan daftar panjang yang senantiasa menjadi ajang perdebatan keduanya. Apa pun dan kapan pun. Namun semua itu malah membuat cinta itu bersemi di hati keduanya, dengan cara tak masuk akal dan lain daripada biasanya. Cara yang ajaib kalau boleh dibilang.

Karena orang-orang sendiri pun sangsi dengan hubungan romansa keduanya. Yang satu terlalu datar, yang satu terlalu heboh. Yang satu pemuja rahasia yang pantang menyerah, yang satu pangeran narsis yang populer. Tapi siapa sangka, pangeran narsis itu takluk pada sang pemuja rahasia?

  
"Nah selesai! Keren kan? Sudah kubilang rambutmu itu potongannya berantakan, harus dirapikan lagi. Lihat ... sudah lebih rapi kan?"

  
Wakatoshi mengangguk. Tooru melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuh tegap Wakatoshi sambil mengebaskan potongan pendek helai-helai rambut berwarna cokelat zaitun itu.

  
"Mandi sana, di kamar mandi sudah kusediakan handuk dan pakaian ganti."

  
Wakatoshi mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Oikawa."

  
Tooru mengangguk cepat. "Oh sudah pasti kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Ushiwaka-chan. Ayo cepat mandi! Habis ini kita masih ada--"

  
"Oikawa... ikutlah--"

  
"--acara lain. Kau juga--Haah?! Jangan macam-macam! Bukan waktunya membahas Shiratorizawa!"

  
"--mandi denganku."

  
Akhir kalimat Wakatoshi mengubah ekspresi jengkel di wajah Tooru. Kini wajahnya semerah kepiting bakar. Tonjokan kuat bersarang di lengan atas Wakatoshi dari Tooru yang sibuk memalingkan wajah.

  
Mungkin wajar bila Wakatoshi terkekeh karena godaannya termakan oleh Tooru. Namun ia hanya diam, lalu menarik pinggang Tooru dan mengecup pipinya seolah semua itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tooru? Dia jelas kaget. Namun sebelum sempat mengomeli tersangka yang bertanggung jawab atas meningkatnya degupan jantung miliknya, pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup.

  
"USHIWAKA-CHAN!!" jeritnya jengkel.

Tapi tidak benar-benar marah. Tooru tersenyum salah tingkah. Hatinya kesal, tapi ia suka diberi kejutan manis dari sang kekasih yang sering dilabelinya dengan nametag "Tuan Es Yang Tak Peka".

  
Ah, cinta itu memang aneh. Eksistensinya mampu membuat dua insan yang bertolak belakang bahagia, bahkan dengan cara yang lain dari biasanya.

  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca.  
> Sampai jumpa di lain waktu^^  
> Jaa~  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
